


Secret (TWEWYTOBER Prompt 12)

by MagicalNerdWarrior



Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [11]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Post-Reapers' Game (TWEWY), Secrets, TWEWYTOBER 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior
Summary: Neku and Joshua share secrets in Neku's room.A sequel to TWEWY Prompt "Darkness".
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Sakuraba Neku
Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Secret (TWEWYTOBER Prompt 12)

"Tell me a secret, Neku."

Neku looked over at Joshua warily as he lowered his sketchbook. _Of course_ Joshua wouldn't make drawing him easy.

"Why the hell should I? If anything, you should be telling me one of yours."

"A secret for a secret then. Now that I'm human again, I want to know you better as a person."

It had been a month since the Reaper's Game and a few weeks after Neku and Joshua tentatively hung out. They weren't quite friends yet, but Neku didn't want to punch Joshua anymore either.

Neku put down his sketchbook on his desk and then knelt down next to his bed. 

"What I'm about to show you does not leave this room unless I say so, k blondie?"

"You have my word."

Neku reached down and pulled out a medium sized plastic storage container filled with Japanese manga.

"No one knows this because I rarely show anyone my art, but I'm really inspired by comic books. I mostly have Volume 1s and issues of _Shonen Jump_ though, because they are expensive and some series have more than a hundred books."

"Huh. I never pegged you as an otaku."

"I am _not_ an otaku dammit. I'm not one of those guys obsessed with anime girls with big boobs."

"Do you have a particular favorite?"

"Yeah. _Yu Yu Hakusho_ by Yoshihiro Togashi. It's about this guy who dies saving a kid and then becomes an underworld detective to investigate ghosts and demons in the human world. Come to think of it, it's a lot more relatable after what I've been through…"

"I'll bet it is, Neku."

Joshua smirked and Neku glared at him and crossed his arms.

"Your turn. What's a secret you've never told anyone?"

Joshua's expression became serious.

"I can see the UG due to nearly dying in a car accident as a small child. The accident took my mother's life."

"Wow…. I'm really sorry Joshua."

Joshua waved away his condolences.

"There you go, pitying me again. It happened so long ago that I barely remember. Now that I'm alive again, it feels like it happened to someone else."

"Do you miss your mom sometimes Joshua?"

"Sometimes. My father is less than what I've hoped for, but at least I've got Hanekoma. I remember my mother in my own way too."

Joshua showed him his fingernails, which were painted a glittery blue.

"Mother used to let me play with her clothes, makeup, and accessories. I liked when she painted my nails, though she had to remove the polish before my father came home."

Neku took one of Joshua's hands and studied his nails for a moment before looking at Joshua's face. 

"Thanks for telling me all that. If you ever need someone else to talk to, I'm all ears."

"More like all hair. May I have my hand back, Neku? Unless you plan on kissing it…"

Neku yelped and dropped Joshua's hand as he chuckled.

Despite being flustered, Neku found it hard to be mad at Joshua smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer to write than it should've but I'm happy I managed to get it done, even if it took insomnia to make me do it.
> 
> Also, I really love writing Neku and Joshua interacting with each other.
> 
> Friendship with light flirting should be its own genre IMO.


End file.
